Deadman Futa Wonderland
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Makina The Warden Of Deadman Wonderland Is Having A Quiet Day Until The Guards Bring In Shiro And Makina Decides To Have Some Fun. Warning Contains- Rape, Futa, Lesbians, Anal, Oral, Weight Gain and Lactating.


Deadman Futa Wonderland

It was a quiet day at the amusement park/prison Deadman Wonderland. It had been a few days since the last Carnival Corpse a match between Hummingbird and a new comer Swan the match had been bloody and sexual as Swan had used her branch of sin to immobile Hummingbird's arms and legs before she created a 2 and a half long 18 inch thick hard dark red strap-on from her blood and proceeded to use the massive monster to rape Hummingbird's pussy and butthole in front of all the spectators it was a show that drew in a lot of money for the park and stretched out both of Mockingbird's lower holes.

But that had been just days before and as the warden of Deadman Wonderland Makina sat alone in her office thinking about that Carnival Corpus she couldn't help but get horny at the thought of Swan's enormous dick sliding in and out of Mockingbird's sweet holes something she had always wanted to do but couldn't do to the branch of sin the crazy young woman had. But just thinking about the crazy slut bending over her huge metal desk wearing nothing but the shackles she always wore on her waist and screaming as she stretched out that fat little pussy even more with her enormous 3 foot long 20 inches thick veiny white dick she couldn't stop her dick as it quickly began to swell in her tight dark blue pants.

As Mikina felted her penis swelling bigger and bigger she hear a knock on her office door and a female guard call out "Ma'am I have a prisoner here that I think you should see she does not have a prisoner id but is wearing one of the prison collars, may I being her in". As Mikina heard the female voice her dick quickly swelled even faster causing it to become a little uncomfortable but thought the female prisoner would be a good place to dump her thick seed so called out "Yes come in and being the prisoner". As she spoke these words the metal door slide open and a guard wearing a full body white armor with a helmet walked in while holding the arm of a young white haired woman that simply causing her penis to throb as the girl was so erotic.

"Ma'am this is the prisoner she says her name is Shiro and that she is looking for prisoner 1508 who we lost a while back". As the guard spoke Makina took the time to look the girl over. The girl wore a white bodysuit covered in blood red circle shapes that looked like targets on shoulders, knees, thighs and around the huge right breast. The prisoner also had on a pair of huge dark brown leather mittens. Then looking down she almost moaned as she noticed thick bare white toes that she felt she could suck on.

As Mikina looked the white haired beauty over the prisoner named Shiro asked "Can I have some cookies please I'm a little hungry" Deciding to fed her a little food before feeding her the thick cum in her enormous hairless heavy testicles she turned to look at the guard "You may leave now I will take care of the prisoner from here now leave" the guard woman knowing how tough her boss was nodded and turned to leave as quickly as she could.

Once the guard was gone Mikina turned to the white haired beauty in front of her desk and licked her lips at what a fine looking lover the girl was going to make especially after she was fattened up to a nice heavy size. Looking the girl in the eyes she spoke "Well you said you were hungry well if you go over to that little cabinet by the window you'll find some special cookies that I made for my guest eat as many as you like a girl as beautiful as you should eat more". These caused a look of worry to leave the beautiful young things pale face and caused her to run over to the cabinet while shouting "THANK YOU" it was amusing and caused her dick to throb even harder as she thought about the girl naked and hugely obese and all for her enjoyment alone just like her co-warren.

As the girl named Shiro ate the special cookie she asked the girl what her relationship was with prisoner 1508 the girl tilted her head to the left and spoke "Ganta is my best friend and needs Shiro to protect him". That she found to be interesting as the boy was there for killing all his classmates but she could think about that later when she didn't have a enormous hard-on. Deciding to see if the cookies made from her cum and some hypnotizing drugs were working she asked Shiro "Would you like to come over here and have another special treat that I only give to the women around here Shiro". Shiro nodded her head yes and slowly climbed to her bare white feet and began to walk around the huge dark wood desk. As Shiro walked Makina noticed the cookies had slowly started to take effect as the girls flat six pack stomach was now a huge round and soft looking potbelly dome that she could see peeking thru a large rip that had begun to form over her belly button this caused her enormous dick to throb even harder along with swell ever bigger.

As the girl came around her desk she reached out and genty run her hand over the part of Shiro's bloated belly that was sticking out of the white bodysuit and nearly came from felling the girls smooth and firm pale white skin under her fingers and hearing the girls moan. Deciding the bodysuit needed to be removed before she grow the girl even bigger she asked Shiro " Hey cutie how about we take off that torn white bodysuit first then I'll give you that special treat I promise ". She nearly smiled as the girls eyes lit up with large ammounts of pure joy before her thick brown gloved hands grabbed the coller and with incrediable stenght ripped the skin tight white bodysuit in half from both her torso and arms then letting the rest slide from her hips and legs. Which nearly made her moan as it the moment the bodysuit was off Shiro's arms, legs and breast began to grow.


End file.
